


I Super-Duper Love You

by stego



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Mary Jane Watson gets shit done, Other, Peter is notorious for breaking things in the house, Polyamory, Slice of Life, au where everything is happy everyone lives and everyone is in love, im so emo over this poly relationship tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stego/pseuds/stego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm thinking about making my own superhero suit.” Mary Jane says, setting the last plate on the dry rack and wiping her hands on a towel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Super-Duper Love You

“I'm thinking about making my own superhero suit.” Mary Jane says, setting the last plate on the dry rack and wiping her hands on a towel. “My boys are out saving the world while I do chores. Not very fun.”

Harry runs a palm through his hair and grins, dimples stretching beside his mouth. “Aww, how 'bout tomorrow night we trade roles? I'll get dish duty, you can fight crime around Manhattan.”

MJ rolls her eyes and leans against the kitchen counter. She follows the lines of vein-like scarring on Harry's face, admiring how handsome he is despite the accident.

There's a crash from upstairs, and both Harry and MJ laugh. “Pete, you okay, buddy?” Harry calls out, before hearing a muffled response. He turns to Mary Jane. “I'll check on him.”

Harry pads up the stairs of their house, letting his fingers dance on the banister. He walks into the bathroom, where Peter is trying (and failing) to put the doorknob back in the hole.

“Seriously, what's up with you and doors?” Harry playfully shoves Pete's shoulder, and resolves to find some tools from the shed to fix it later.

Peter shrugs. “I guess I don't have much luck with them.” Harry continues to smile, placing a hand on Pete's cheek and leaning in for a quick kiss. No matter how many times they kiss, Peter is always left blushing and flustered afterwards. It's incredibly endearing.

After setting the knob aside, they head back downstairs together.

“Good morning.” Peter smiles, embracing MJ from behind as she sorts the mail.

Mary Jane hums and leans into his touch. “Did you break the stereo again?”

“Another door, actually.” Harry supplies, coming up to peck MJ's cheek. “I've gotta get to work, have a good day you two.”

MJ and Peter wish him the same, and after he's gone, Peter snatches up an important looking envelope. 

He touches the paper for a moment, before carefully tearing it open from the top. Enclosed is a small, pale coloured card. “It's from my aunt.” Peter says, quietly, eyes scanning it.

She's congratulating him on finding two people whom he couldn't be happier with. 

Peter smiles and offers the card to Mary Jane for her to look over. She smiles wide and places it on the fridge, holding it in place with magnets.

**Author's Note:**

> yea basically i love this poly ship with a burning passion and i love writing short slices of life r.i.p me  
> i hope you enjoyed it!!! feedback welcome. x


End file.
